Dieu n'a pas besoin du sexe
by Odaliae
Summary: Kankri était un prêtre, Kankri aimait Dieu. Mais il aimait aussi Cronus, et Cronus le lui rendait bien. Tout ceci était mauvais, incroyablement mauvais, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il devait faire un choix entre l'être le plus parfait de la Création et son amant, mais en était-il seulement capable ?


Hello! Désolée, cela fait un SIECLE que je n'ai rien publié. Je suis occupée, je ne vais pas forcément toujours bien, et mes cours m'occupent pas mal (la joie des années qui passent et du travail qui se complexifie). Dans tous les cas, voici un cadeau écrit pour une amie, en échange d'un texte! (si vous le voulez, demandez m'en le lien, mais il n'existe qu'en anglais). Voici donc un CronKri, avec un prêtre!Kankri.

Quelques warnings ? M pour une bonne raison, mention de la religion, de Dieu, de honte de soi-même ? Ceci dit, rien de violent ni d'humiliation, je préciserais sinon.  
Bonne lecture à tous~

* * *

_"Si vous voulez être heureux, détournez-vous du monde et concentrez-vous sur Dieu." _

Kankri fit courir ses doigts le long de la couverture des _Pensées_ de Pascal. Ce livre était bien. Ce livre disait vrai. Comment pourrions-nous être heureux, sans Dieu ? Où irions-nous, après notre mort ? Nous serions perdus, perdus et seuls, loin de la lumière du Seigneur, loin de sa protection. Quand il était enfant, Kankri vivait dans une ferme avec son père. Pas de mère. Pas de frères ou de sœurs. Seulement son père, lui, et cette ferme à l'écart de tout, isolée au milieu des champs. Il se souvenait aisément de ces après-midi, brûlants, ennuyeux. Il les avait passé sous le porche de sa demeure, un livre épais entre ses petites mains d'enfant. Il se souvenait également de tous ces dimanches, laissés dans une église, à entendre que Dieu était la seule chose sur Terre qui valût la peine d'être aimée. Dans sa solitude, il avait fini par y croire, par voir dans le Seigneur le seul ami qu'il eut jamais eu.

Tout naturellement, il devint prêtre à l'âge de vingt ans.

A cette époque, les relations n'étaient pas un problème : Kankri avait peu d'amis, et ne se sentait pas capable de tomber amoureux. Il avait même pris l'habitude d'en rire, avec cette supériorité agaçante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qu'était-ce que ce sentiment ? Donner toutes ses pensées à quelqu'un ? Etre heureux _grâce à _quelqu'un ? Vivre _pour_ quelqu'un ? Cela lui apparaissait si idiot !

Il avait maintenant vingt-six ans, et il comprenait combien il avait eu tort.

Kankri l'avait rencontré dans une rue. Une rue non loin de sa petite paroisse, une rue âgée, poussiéreuse, pavée, longée de vieilles maisons aux murs craquelés. Le soleil descendait bas dans le ciel, qui s'ornait alors de multiples nuances de bleu. Loin de lui, les étoiles s'allumaient déjà, mais Kankri n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Là, à quelques pas de lui, il y avait un corps étendu sur le sol. Immobile. Kankri s'était demandé s'il était blessé, mort peut-être même. Etrangement nerveux, il s'était approché. Dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé aurait été un mensonge, et malgré son appréhension, il convint qu'il n'était pas convenable d'abandonner à son sort un fils de Dieu. Ce corps s'avéra être celui d'un homme, grand et musclé. Sa joue gauche était écrasée contre le sol, et un sillon sombre tachait son autre joue et son nez. Était-ce du sang, de la boue ? Kankri n'avait su en juger, et s'était contenté de vérifier son pouls en priant pour le sentir pulser sous ses doigts.

Avec soulagement, il avait découvert que l'homme respirait toujours, même faiblement. Usant alors de toute la force dont il disposait, Kankri l'avait pris sur son dos et avait fait de son mieux pour le ramener sans nouvelles contusions jusque chez lui. L'homme était relativement lourd et Kankri, claudiquant, avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à le ramener chez lui. Quand enfin il l'avait déposé sur son propre lit, large et doté d'une épaisse armature en fer, il avait pu sentir la brûlure dans ses muscles éreintés. Il avait toutefois accompli l'effort de le laver, le débarrassant ainsi de la saleté sur son visage. Il avait également désinfecté la blessure, une vilaine plaie sur l'arrière de la tête, puis avait pansé le blessé avec un tissu propre. Il lui avait également retirer son haut, un simple t-shirt gris de poussière, rouge de sang. Le reste de son corps semblait en bon état, au soulagement du jeune prêtre. Il l'avait finalement recouvert d'une moelleuse couverture blanche et l'avait laissé seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Kankri se réservant le canapé pour la nuit.

Ce soir-là, Kankri ne s'était douté de rien. Mais déjà ce soir-là, Kankri l'avait trouvé beau.

L'étranger avait ouvert les yeux le matin suivant. Kankri était revenu à son chevet tôt dans la matinée, suffisamment inquiet pour dormir convenablement. Il avait été très rassuré en le voyant battre des paupières. Dès que le blessé avait retrouvé ses esprits, Kankri lui avait expliqué la situation : là où il l'avait trouvé, là où il se situait désormais, et les soins qui lui avaient été apportés. Ils avaient quelque peu discuté par la suite, et Kankri avait appris quelques informations sur son étranger. Ce dernier s'appelait ainsi Cronus Ampora, et il possédait deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Aussi glaciaux que peut l'être l'océan au cœur de l'hiver dans les pays du nord. Cela lui donnait un regard très étrange, de ceux qui décryptent l'âme en une seconde seulement.

Puis Kankri avait changé ses bandages, et Cronus lui avait raconté les rares souvenirs qu'il avait conservé de la veille. Très vaguement, il se rappelait être sorti d'un bar, et avoir entendu des pas derrière lui. Avant même de pouvoir se retourner, un violent choc l'avait cueilli à la tête, et le noir absolu s'était refermé sur lui. Il s'était désolé sur le vol de son porte-monnaie, qu'il ne sentait plus dans la poche arrière de son jeans, mais Kankri ne l'écoutait déjà plus, absorbé par ses yeux. Ils étaient réellement fascinants. Le prêtre se sentait comme poignardé par ce regard. Délicieusement poignardé.

Depuis ce jour, Kankri n'avait cessé de frissonner chaque fois que Cronus posait les yeux sur lui. Et regard après regard, il avait appris à aimer ce sentiment.

Cronus avait eu besoin de deux semaines pour se sentir parfaitement mieux. Durant tout ce temps, Kankri l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit, satisfait de son canapé. A vrai dire, Kankri ne voulait pas le voir partir. Sa présence dans sa demeure la rendait plus vivante que jamais et il craignait désormais la solitude. Le jeune homme avait passé du temps à prendre soin du blessé, se relevant parfois même durant la nuit pour vérifier la guérison de sa blessure. Il prenait aussi le temps d'observer son visage tranquille, détendu par le sommeil, et gardait l'image de cette expression si paisible comme un plaisir coupable.

Le prêtre avait mis très peu de temps à apprécier la compagnie de Cronus. Ils pouvaient passer toute la journée ensemble, à partager des anecdotes et des histoires au sujet de leur vie. Ils se sentaient bien, en présence l'un de l'autre. Kankri était si relaxé en sa présence qu'une nuit, il avait même fini par s'assoupir contre lui au terme d'une longue conversation animée. Il avait ainsi passé sa nuit entre les bras de Cronus, qui n'avait pas cherché à le réveiller pour l'en déloger.

Kankri était ainsi tombé amoureux, sans le remarquer. Tout se fit si naturellement qu'il eut même du mal à déterminer la véritable teneur de ses sentiments : amitié ou amour ?

La vérité lui fut donnée le jour où, pour la première fois, ils s'embrassèrent. Il s'en souvenait bien sûr parfaitement : c'était un bel après-midi d'été, à la chaleur écrasante. Ils étaient tous deux assis, sur le bord de son lit, le dos offert au soleil et à ses rayons affectueux. Cronus lui parlait avec enthousiasme de musique et Kankri l'écoutait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. La musique était quelque chose que le Seigneur n'appréciait pourtant pas ; mais il semblait au jeune prêtre que tout ce que Cronus faisait était pardonnable, parce que c'en était justement lui l'acteur.

Alors que Kankri commençait à se sentir un peu somnolent, abruti par la température, le rire de Cronus avait résonné entre les murs sales de sa chambre, grave. Il avait réalisé à cet instant qu'ils étaient proches, leur main l'une sur l'autre, leur épaule en contact. La large main de Cronus s'était posée sur sa joue et il s'était simplement penché sur lui pour l'embrasser. Pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact avait été doux, chaud et Kankri avait aimé cela. Il avait tant aimé qu'il avait demandé s'il pouvait en recevoir un autre.

Il avait été dès lors impossible de nier l'évidence. Il était amoureux de Cronus. Amoureux de sa voix suave, de son beau visage, de ses mains et de ses mauvais manières, de son odeur de cuir et de fumée.

Les étreintes succédèrent aux baisers. Et aux étreintes, quelques contacts plus intimes. Ce n'était pas arrivé en une seule nuit, bien sûr. Kankri avait eu besoin de temps, de temps pour se sentir calme entre les bras de Cronus, de temps pour le laisser embrasser son cou, de temps pour le laisser toucher sa peau. Pas qu'il fut prude, non. Kankri avait envie, mais Kankri avait également peur. Peur de Dieu, de sa réaction. Les regardait-il ? Les jugeait-il ? Chaque matin, Kankri priait pour que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ils en arrivèrent tout de même au point où ils étaient capables de se tenir face à face, entièrement nus, et de s'embrasser, et de se serrer mutuellement dans leurs bras, et de se caresser l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient parfois maladroits et hésitants, mais ils tentaient quand même. Ils étaient bien ensemble, et ils aimaient passer leur temps ensemble, peau contre peau sous les couvertures, discutant et s'embrassant comme deux adolescents.

Mais le problème restait. Kankri n'était pas supposé aimé quiconque en dehors de Dieu. Mais Kankri aimait, et Kankri avait honte. Toutes ses choses qu'il faisait avec Cronus, et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, étaient incroyablement mauvaises.

Même si Cronus ne vivait plus avec lui, soigné et libre de rentrer chez lui, il venait souvent lui rendre visite. Quand il était là, tout était plus simple pour Kankri : en sa compagnie, il ne pensait plus. Il n'avait aucune pensée cohérente, et il s'autorisait toutes les choses interdites. L'amour et le plaisir charnel étaient proscrits. Mais Kankri aimait cela, et il ne voyait plus sa vie sans.

Mais tout était différent, dès que Cronus partait. Kankri se retrouvait seul, et plus rien ne venait l'empêcher de penser. Il restait là, seul dans sa chambre subitement silencieuse, oppressé par le silence, la sensation d'un dernier et doux baiser sur sa joue, empreinte laissée par une bouche qu'il aimait tant. Tout semblait plus sombre, quand Cronus n'était plus là, les murs comme les meubles. Le pire était sans doute cette petite vierge faite de plâtre au-dessus de son lit. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle le regardait, fronçant les sourcils comme une mère qui gronde son fils.

C'était pourtant si bon, d'aimer. De vivre avec quelqu'un et d'être proche de lui. Comment cela pouvait-il être mauvais ? Avant Cronus, la religion était toute sa vie, et Dieu était le seul qu'il pensait jamais pouvoir aimer. Mais les choses étaient différentes désormais. Il connaissait un homme, fait de chair et d'os, avec du sang coulant sous ses veines, avec de la lumière dans ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir sa peau contre sa paume, et il pouvait apprécier ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Quand il parlait, Cronus pouvait lui répondre. Quand il était heureux, il pouvait rire avec lui, et quand il était triste, il pouvait le réconforter.

Cronus n'était pas omniprésent. Cronus ne connaissait pas tous les secrets du monde. Cronus ne l'avait pas même créé. Mais Cronus était là pour lui. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus important que cela ? Il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter ! Quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui l'aimait ! Kankri ne pouvait énumérer les nuits, passées à pleurer sur son oreiller, incapable de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Pouvait-il être heureux, en trahissant Dieu ? Pouvait-il apprécier la vie et être infidèle au Seigneur, qu'il avait tant prié par le passé ?

Et la petite vierge continuer de l'observer, ses yeux creux et blanc emplis de pitié, joignant ses mains pour sa rédemption.

Quatre mois après leur première rencontre, la vie de Kankri était désormais découpée en trois moments : son devoir de prêtre à la paroisse, son temps libre sans Cronus -une réelle torture mentale pour lui -, et le temps qu'il passait avec lui. Le meilleur moment, rempli d'amour, de sentiments, de mots doux, de tendres baisers et d'étreintes chaleureuses. D'étreintes nues, parfois. Et Kankri appréciait cela plus que tout, parce qu'il n'y avait dès lors plus rien entre eux pour les séparer.

Etrangement, faire l'amour ne fut pas l'activité préférée de Kankri, au départ. Malgré le plaisir, malgré la chaleur dans son ventre et les étincelles dans son bassin, il se sentait bien trop mal pour apprécier. Quand Cronus était en lui, leur peau claquant ensemble, Kankri pouvait, par anticipation, sentir les flammes de l'Enfer autour de lui, et voir le sourire cruel du Diable.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter.

Même si son monde s'écroulait, même si son âme pourrissait, le prêtre ne pouvait choisir entre Dieu et Cronus. Entre la foi et l'amour. Il pleurait souvent, mais Cronus lui était indispensable, et s'en séparer était impensable.

Kankri roula sur son lit, sentit la douceur des draps sous son corps qui frottait sa peau nue. Il enterra son visage dans le blanc de son épais oreiller. Il lui était plutôt difficile de respirer, avec le tissu de l'oreiller plaqué contre sa bouche, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se retourner et faire face au plafond. Il ne souhaitait pas offrir son visage à Dieu, et laisser lire ce qui se passait au fond de sa tête. Les yeux fermés, Kankri réalisa que Cronus lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une poignée d'heures, mais c'était déjà assez. Était-il dépendant ? Il était ironique de voir que l'homme pour qui l'amour n'était qu'une blague quelques années plus tôt était désormais dans le besoin, le besoin d'une personne.

La présence de Cronus lui était devenue essentielle. Et il lui manquait trop en cet instant pour que ce fût supportable.

Evidemment, le jeune prêtre avait déjà songé à mettre fin à leur relation. Mais l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir, ses yeux ou son sourire, de ne jamais plus pouvoir se lover contre lui, lui était bien trop douloureuse, allant jusqu'à lui tordre le ventre. Comment pourrait-il supporter de s'éloigner d'une personne si parfaite ? Comment pourrait-il se passer d'un être humain si merveilleux ? Cronus signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Avec ses épais cheveux collés par le gel, sa veste en cuir, son parfum, puissant mélange d'essence, de Cologne et de cigarette, Cronus était le parfait cliché du motard - mais Kankri ne doutait pas un instant que ce fût volontaire. Il respirait en plus de cela la virilité et une confiance en lui excessive, une chose que Kankri trouvait bizarrement attrayante et irritante à la fois.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer se trouver entre ses solides bras tatoués, à goûter son souffle directement entre ses lèvres.

Kankri se redressa nettement sur son lit. Cronus viendrait-il ce soir ? Il l'attendait depuis le matin, et il aurait été prêt à donner son âme sur le champ pour le voir arriver maintenant - à supposer qu'il eût toujours une âme -. Il lui sembla que la vierge le regardait avec désapprobation, et il ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas lutter contre", soupira-t-il, résigné.

Que pouvait-il y faire, après tout ? Il l'aimait. Même s'il était un prêtre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se séparer de lui. Ses sentiments étaient si puissants qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait réellement _besoin_ de lui, comme d'un battement de cœur. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sursauta subitement, effrayé. Derrière les carreaux se tenait Cronus, que Kankri n'attendait pas voir là. L'homme le regardait intensément, ses cheveux aplatis sur son crâne par la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Kankri leva les yeux au ciel, descendit de son lit et s'approcha de lui. Cronus lui sourit, le bleu de ses iris illuminés par la lumière de la lune. Le cœur de Kankri battait lourdement dans sa cage thoracique, mais il tâcha de l'ignorer. Stupide organe vital.

Il était si heureux de le voir qu'il en devenait douloureux.

Cronus sauta par-dessus le bord de la fenêtre et atterrit sur le vieux parquet grinçant. Il portait sa veste de cuir noire habituelle, avec un t-shirt blanc en dessous qui semblait humide, collant à sa peau. Ses jeans étaient serrés, pour changer et Kankri se demanda encore une fois comment il était possible de marcher avec ça. De sa main gauche, Cronus poussa ses cheveux de devant son visage et Kankri déglutit. Ils avaient l'air si humides ! L'humidité les rendait en plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient ordinairement. Une petite mèche bouclait un peu devant son oreille droite, et il éprouva la vive envie de la toucher, juste pour la sentir contre le bout de ses doigts. Il se contraint toutefois à regarder ailleurs, souriant malgré lui.

"Je vais aller te chercher une serviette, ne bouge pas s'il te plaît", lui intima gentiment le prêtre alors qu'il disparaissait pour quelques secondes.

Il revint, une serviette à la main, et la donna à Cronus. Elle était blanche et douce, et l'homme se sécha rapidement. Il la jeta négligemment sur une chaise quand il eut terminé, toute faite d'un bois dur, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kankri.

"Hey, Kankri", murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se faisaient face.

L'interpellé resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. C'était toujours ainsi, au début - Kankri hésitait un peu. Il avait encore la possibilité de le renvoyer et il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en ferait rien. Au fond de lui, il désirait juste le serrer étroitement contre lui et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Était-ce possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ?

"Bonsoir, Cronus. J'aurais apprécié que tu frappes. Ca m'éviterait une crise cardiaque. Peux-tu y penser, la prochaine fois ?

- J'essaierais, chef."

Cronus posa sa main sur la joue du prêtre, coupant court au fil confus de ses pensées. Ce soir non plus, il ne l'expulserait pas.

Le pouce du motard frotta la joue ronde de Kankri.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Kankri. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tenant toujours son menton de sa main droite.

- Hum ? Oh, non, ce n'est rien Cronus. Je dois juste être un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien."

Kankri baissa les yeux, commença à jouer avec ses doigts, mêlant ses doigts avec inconfort.

"Je… Je t'aime Cronus, tu sais ?"

Le rouge colora ses joues alors qu'il continuait de fixer le sol, se sentant plus faible et pathétique encore. Il n'était pas en train de rassurer Cronus à propos de ses propres sentiments, oh non. Il voulait simplement obtenir un "Moi aussi", une preuve de l'amour que l'homme était censé lui porter. Une preuve pour s'assurer qu'il ne trahissait pas toutes ses promesses de chasteté et de fidélité pour rien. Cronus se méprit toutefois sur l'intention de sa déclaration, croyant innocent à l'idée que Kankri était timide, et non calculateur.

"Pas la peine de rougir, Kan. Je t'aime aussi. Et tu m'as beaucoup, beaucoup manqué."

D'une pression du pouce, il souleva sa tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'iris noisette de Kankri se perdit dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, plus séduisants encore que dans ses souvenirs, brillant légèrement dans la lumière de sa table de chevet. Lentement, Cronus se rapprocha de lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa bouche. Il retint son souffle, les yeux clos, et embrassa Cronus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'armature du lit de Kankri grinça alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dessus, Cronus poussant le petit prêtre contre le matelas de toute sa force. Il termina à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant toujours avec ferveur. Kankri tenta de comprendre comment il était humainement possible de désirer quelqu'un avec autant de puissance. Il voulait Cronus avec une violence qu'il peinait à contrôler. Il voulait ses baisers, son contact, son corps. Sa main gauche traversa les cheveux encore légèrement humides du motard, appréciant leur douceur sous ses doigts. Sans quitter sa bouche, Cronus s'arrangea pour ôter sa veste et la jeter dans un coin de la pièce. L'endroit où elle tomba n'intéressa personne - ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser et à se caresser pour cela.

Kankri éprouvait parfois quelques difficultés à comprendre comment il était possible de se sentir aussi _vivant_. Tous ses sens s'éveillaient progressivement, et c'était sans doute trop pour lui. Trop soudain, trop captivant. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Cronus, la Cologne et le cuir qui embaumait l'air, et il l'inhalait autant que possible. C'était si bon de le tenir contre lui après tout ce temps, son corps entre ses bras et sa langue autour la sienne. Il brisa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, et Cronus en profita pour s'exprimer.

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué," déclara-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Ses yeux luisaient d'envie, et ses dents blanches brillaient entre ses lèvres. Ses cicatrices disparaissaient dans l'ombre de ses cheveux et l'angle de sa mâchoire était accentuée par la lumière qui redécoupait son visage à la façon dont elle tombait dessus. Il était vraiment beau et Kankri se sentit subitement à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il avait retiré sa soutane à la fin de la journée. Dès qu'il décidait d'attendre Cronus, il retirait son apparat religieux. Le garder aurait été un outrage. Il portait donc présentement un simple pantalon marron et son éternel pull rouge, qu'il aimait tant. Il le réchauffait l'hiver et sa laine était douce.

Mais ce soir, il désirait juste que Cronus le lui retirât pour être nu sous lui et sentir sur les courbes de son corps pâle son regard inquisiteur. Il désirait ses lèvres sur sa peau et ses mains sur ses hanches. Ces dernières commençaient d'ailleurs à remonter son pull, le remontant au-dessus de son sternum, et Cronus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de couvrir son torse de légers baisers.

"Cronus…, Kankri grimaça. Il n'était pas à l'aise quand les lumières restaient allumées alors qu'ils dérivaient petit à petit vers une nouvelle forme plus poussée d'intimité. Il avait l'impression d'attirer l'attention de Dieu sur eux. Peux-tu éteindre la lumière, s'il te plaît ?"

Cronus recula immédiatement.

"Bien sûr que je peux, approuva-t-il d'un signe de tête, avant d'attraper le fil de la lampe pour l'éteindre.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis nerveux. Tu crois qu'Il peut me voir, là ?", demanda le prêtre d'une voix faible, légèrement recroquevillé.

Les épaules de Cronus s'affaissèrent. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kankri pour l'apaiser.

"Ca va aller, Kan. Je suis sûr qu'Il sait combien tu es pieux. Il ne t'en voudra pas."

Kankri opina, sans être convaincu. Il avait toujours peur. Il n'était plus si pieux que ça. Le motard embrassa son front avec tendresse, et l'entoura de ses bras en fermant les yeux.

"Tu sais, Kan, le plus important ce n'est pas ce que Dieu pense de toi. Si tu es heureux comme ça, il n'y a rien de plus essentiel, d'accord ?"

Kankri acquiesça faiblement. Cronus se trompait, bien sûr. Dieu valait immensément plus que sa misérable petite vie humaine, et il ne s'en sentit que plus mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombât amoureux ? Le concept même de ce sentiment ne lui échappait-il pas, six ans plus tôt ? Et dire qu'il s'en croyait à l'abri. Quel imbécile. Il avait suffi d'un seul sourire, un sourire bouffi d'orgueil, pour faire faire battre son cœur plus rapidement que d'habitude. Et maintenant, il était près à tout pour ce sourire. Pour l'homme qui l'arborait si fièrement. Quel imbécile.

"Hey, Kan, si tu veux, on peut arrêter maintenant, murmura Cronus à son oreille, ses mains frottant son dos pour le rassurer. "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de cette merde.

- Tu sais Cronus, nous nous sommes déjà touchés. Je crois que le mal est fait. J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je crois qu'elle est inutile."

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire, une immense tristesse emplissant ses yeux.

"Je suis déjà perdu."

_Je sais que vous pouvez me voir, Seigneur. Je sais que vous êtes là, au-dessus de ma tête, et que même les prières de la vierge ne pourront me sauver. Je n'ai aucun espoir de rédemption, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais. _

Cronus relâcha Kankri et glissa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Que veux-tu faire, alors ?", lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Kankri le regarda quelques secondes avant de pencher la tête et de capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa en essayant d'y mettre le cœur, pour ne pas l'embrasser avec ressentiment. _Le mal était déjà fait._ _Il était perdu. _

_S'il Vous plaît, souvenez-Vous que je n'ai jamais cessé de Vous aimer. Mais je l'aime plus que Vous, Seigneur. S'il Vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre. _

Cronus n'hésita pas longtemps : il pressa Kankri contre le matelas, de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le pull de Kankri et le lui retira, ne laissant sur son torse que sa croix. Sa bouche quitta ensuite celle du prêtre pour rencontrer sa joue, où il abandonna un sillon de baisers, suivant l'os de sa mâchoire. Kankri déglutit sous les assauts de ces lèvres - c'était agréable de les sentir serpenter sur sa peau. Elles étaient désormais sur sa clavicule, le souffle de Cronus se répandant sur sa peau, brûlant comme celui du diable. Ses mains, quant à elles, voyageaient sur les flancs du prêtre, ses épaisses bagues gelées appuyant contre sa chair frissonnante.

Cronus descendait petit à petit le long de son corps, et avait désormais atteint son torse. Il jouait avec l'un de ses tétons, rosé, passant sa langue dessus, hachant la respiration de Kankri. Il l'engloutit rapidement entre ses lèvres et alors qu'il suçait le petit bouton de chair, ses doigts continuaient leur course sur le corps du brun, ses ongles dessinant sur sa peau des arabesques étranges. Ces phalanges étaient si lentes qu'elles en devenaient des instruments de torture. Les muscles du ventre de Kankri se contractaient à leur passage. Une chaleur confuse se répandait dans son bassin et son érection pulsait de plus en plus, toujours plus curieuse. Il aurait aimé se toucher lui-même - simplement prendre sa longueur dans sa main et la frotter - mais il savait que Cronus l'en empêcherait. Alors il se contentait d'attendre, de subir, et les baisers de l'homme ne faisaient qu'empirer sa situation. Tout son corps était tendu, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La bouche du motard pinçait toujours la peau dans le creux de son épaule quand Cronus décida qu'il était temps de retirer au prêtre son pantalon. Ses mains eurent quelques difficultés à ôter sa ceinture, mais il réussit toutefois et le lui baissa rapidement, dépassant ses chevilles pour le balancer sans plus y faire attention. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce corps sous lui, cette peau blanche dans la lumière de la nuit. Kankri pouvait lire la fascination dans les yeux de l'homme, ses si parfaits yeux bleus, et cela le fit frissonner, encore une fois. Comment supporter un regard aussi intense ? Un si beau visage ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les doigts de Cronus, posés contre son sexe. Le toucher envoya immédiatement dans sa colonne vertébrale une série d'étincelles. Enfin. Enfin, il pouvait satisfaire son appétit sexuel.

Le motard enroula sa main autour de sa verge et entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, à un rythme très langoureux. Il se pencha également sur Kankri, pour l'embrasser, et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, passionné et humide.

La vitesse de la main de Cronus augmenta et le jeune prêtre se mit rapidement à gémir. Il soulevait instinctivement les hanches, ondulant dans la paume de son amant, une main dans ses cheveux désormais entièrement secs. Il poussait la bouche de Cronus contre la sienne, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il aimait avoir l'impression de respirer à travers lui, d'inhaler l'air directement entre ses lèvres. Il aimait la façon dont-ils étaient proches et intimes, il aimait la soudaine chaleur dans la pièce et l'écho de leurs gémissements entre les quatre murs. Il aimait ce qu'il vivait, et il lui était à cet instant impensable de songer à y renoncer.

_Saviez-Vous ce qui arriverait en mettant Cronus sur mon chemin ? _

Kankri laissa échapper un soupir frustré quand la main de Cronus quitta son sexe humide, retournant sur son entrejambe, son bassin et le bas de son abdomen. Les reins du prêtre étaient en feu et son corps tout entier criait pour recevoir de l'attention. Il avait le sentiment que sa peau était hypersensible, chaque petit contact suffisant à le faire trembler jusqu'au cœur de lui-même. Les phalanges du motard atteignirent ses épaules et recommencèrent à jouer sur sa peau, y dessinant des formes aléatoires.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes taches de rousseur, Kanny ?"

La voix de Cronus était suave mais basse, comme s'il craignait d'être écouté.

"Je connais si bien ton corps que je pourrais dire leur place exacte sur ta peau."

Sa main s'empara de son menton, suivant l'os sous la chair, puis s'arrêtèrent sur sa joue pour l'effleurer doucement.

"Et c'est pareil pour ton visage, tu sais. J'en connais parfaitement les contours. Je pourrais peindre ton portrait les yeux fermés…", ajouta-t-il en adressant à Kankri l'un de ses plus doux sourires. Aucune fierté dedans, aucune trace d'ego surdimensionné. Simplement ses lèvres retroussées avec amour et ses yeux brillants de dévotion. Kankri retint son souffle, fasciné. Était-ce le son de son sang qui martelait ses tempes qu'il entendait ?

_Je suis sûr que Vous le saviez. Vous saviez que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui. _

"Tu sais Kan, tu es vraiment beau."

Le bout des doigts de Cronus rencontrèrent sa bouche pour caresser sa lèvre inférieure, Kankri toujours en apnée. Que racontait-il ? _Il _était le bel homme ici ! L'absence de lumière renforçait les traits de son visage, les marquait davantage. La partie gauche était plongée dans l'ombre, et sa mâchoire en apparaissait plus proéminente encore. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front et sa bouche était plus sombre que d'habitude. Et _bordel,_ Kankri voulait tant l'embrasser. Ne serait-ce que pour sentir la pulpe de ses lèvres, la dureté de ses dents blanches et l'humidité de sa langue.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Cronus et la pressa doucement.

"Je veux que nous fassions l'amour."

Les mots sonnèrent étrangement dans sa bouche, laissant sur sa langue un goût qu'il assimila à celui du fruit défendu.

_Si Vous êtes celui qui orchestre le monde, pourquoi avoir organisé notre rencontre ? Pourquoi m'infliger cela ? _

"Je le souhaite aussi", lui sourit Cronus, ses dents pointues visibles sous sa lèvre supérieure. Il se redressa pour retirer son t-shirt, aussi blanc que ses canines. Kankri se demanda ce que l'on ressentait, à porter une veste en cuir et à rouler rapidement sur la route, sans se soucier de la police et des limitations de vitesse. Comment était-ce, de conduire une moto ? Les vibrations de l'engin se ressentaient-elles pleinement ? Comment sentait l'essence, quand on venait tout juste d'allumer le moteur ? Comment était-ce de tout lâcher, tout abandonner, pour prendre la route, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et humer le parfum de la liberté ?

Se poser ce genre de questions dégoûtait Kankri, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Le monde de Cronus, aux antipodes du sien, le fascinait littéralement. Et plus il s'interrogeait, plus il se trouvait haïssable. Était-il si dépravé que cela ?

_Pourquoi me faire subir cela ? Pourquoi me demander de choisir entre lui et Vous ?_

Quand Kankri revint à la réalité, Cronus retirait son jeans étroit - trop étroit pour son érection naissante. Il était agenouillé à côté de lui, son boxer étiré par sa verge raide. Il jeta son pantalon au loin et Kankri sourit : Cronus avait des cuisses très musclées et une paire de fesses magnifiquement sculptées. Et actuellement, il avait sous les yeux cette solide érection, et pouvait sentir sur le sommet de son crâne le regard de Cronus, empli de désir. Le prêtre ne put retenir un petit rire.

"Veux-tu que j'en prenne soin, Cronus ?"

Le motard eut un sourire en coin, mâchonnant toujours sa pauvre lèvre.

"Ce serait gentil de ta part Kan."

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, les muscles de son abdomen tendus dans la manœuvre. Kankri pouffa une seconde fois. Les érections de Cronus le rendaient faible, et le prêtre devait avouer qu'il aimait le voir vulnérable. Il n'aimait cependant pas le faire souffrir et prit sa longueur dans sa main. Il la caressa un peu, en fit sortir quelques gouttes qui roulèrent jusqu'à disparaître dans la fine toison noire de l'homme, puis l'apporta vers sa bouche. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le dessus de son sexe, appréciant la peau douce sous ses lèvres.

"Kan, s'il te plaît, ne joue pas avec moi", le pria Cronus d'une voix quelque peu irritée, sa main gauche déjà placée sur sa tête. Il n'essaya toutefois pas de pousser dessus, sachant pertinemment que Kankri n'appréciera pas. Il se contenta de savourer la douceur de ses cheveux bruns, doucement bouclés, qui sentaient la pomme et le vieux bois.

Le prêtre lui obéit rapidement, ouvrant les lèvres pour glisser dans sa bouche moite le sommet du sexe de Cronus. Ce dernier était relativement gros - ce n'était pas une question de longueur, mais d'épaisseur - et il remplit rapidement la bouche de Kankri. Malgré cela, il le suça avec attention, soucieux du bien-être du motard. Petit à petit, il accepta entre ses lèvres une part toujours plus conséquente de cette verge qui laissait sur sa langue quelques gouttes salées de liquide séminal. La poigne de Cronus sur ses cheveux se resserra alors qu'il commençait à humidifier la chair épaisse de sa salive, ronronnant presque pour en réclamer plus.

A l'entendre, Kankri réalisa une fois de plus combien il aimait satisfaire son amant. A l'audition de ses lourds soupirs, à la sensation de sa main crispée sur sa tête, à la vue de ses faibles mais irrépressibles mouvements de hanches, le prêtre prenait conscience de l'étendue du plaisir qu'il était capable de donner. Et cela le rendait immensément fier.

_Doutiez-Vous de ma foi ? Vouliez-Vous la tester ?_

Etre aimé et désiré était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant d'avoir rencontré Cronus et il songeait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'émotion plus fantastique que celle-ci. Et savoir qu'il était le seul sur Terre à pouvoir le rendre aussi heureux rendait ce sentiment encore meilleur.

_Maintenant Vous pouvez voir le résultat. Je l'aime plus que Vous._

Au-dessus de lui, Cronus mouillait deux de ses phalanges, quelques bruits humides échappant de sa bouche. Kankri leva les yeux vers lui, incertain de ce qu'il faisait, et l'interrogea du regard sans lâcher son membre.

"Euh, tu sais Kan, tu as besoin d'être préparé avant que... Je ne viennes en toi, hésita Cronus, soigneux sur le choix de son vocabulaire - Kankri lui demandait souvent de le sélectionner avec soin. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais."

Kankri hocha la tête, mais il restait circonspect. Cronus et lui faisaient rarement l'amour, et cette étape presque obligatoire lui était toujours aussi douloureuse.

"Je serai doux Kanny, je te le promets," ajouta Cronus d'une voix fatiguée en le voyant perplexe.

Le jeune prêtre acquiesça encore, timidement, clignant des yeux pour traduire son accord. Et alors qu'il creusait les joues sur le passage du sexe de son amant, ce dernier étendit le bras pour atteindre sa croupe ronde. Il glissa deux doigts humides le long de la fente, avant de les pousser à l'intérieur avec circonspection. Kankri se crispa aussitôt, blessé par l'intrusion.

"Je… Je suis désolé, Kan, haleta Cronus en caressant sa joue d'un pouce pour l'apaiser. Essaie de penser à autre chose, ça ne va pas faire mal longtemps…"

Lentement, ses doigts allèrent et vinrent dans l'intimité étroite du prêtre. L'homme n'osa pourtant pas précipiter les choses - il ne voulait pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Vous êtes supposé être bon envers les vôtres. _

Le prêtre ferma les yeux, à s'en faire mal presque. Il utilisa ses mains pour empoigner l'arrière des cuisses de Cronus et solidement s'y accrocher, tâchant de rester concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas frustrer Cronus, et pour ce faire le laisser taper le fond de sa gorge du bout de son sexe. Ce dernier avait entrepris pour sa part de précautionneux mouvements de ciseau, écartant les chairs autour de ses phalanges, diffusant dans la colonne vertébrale de Kankri quelques picotements.

Kankri recula la tête, la longueur humide et raide de Cronus sortant de sa bouche dans la manœuvre. Le motard frissonna, manquant déjà la chaleur de sa langue, et sourit au prêtre alors qu'il récupérait ses doigts.

"Tu te sens prêt, Kan ?"

L'interpellé opina, frémissant alors qu'une goutte de salive roulait sur la peau sensible de ses fesses.

"Je crois que je le suis, Cronus. J'ai un peur, pour être honnête, mais je veux réellement le faire.

- Ne t'inquiète babe, je vais être tendre."

Il se pencha sur lui et prit le temps de l'embrasser comme il le poussait en arrière contre la tête de lit. Il écarta largement ses jambes et se plaça entre elles, aucune barrière de tissu ne venant les séparer cette fois.

_Nous regardez-Vous, Seigneur ?_

"Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, hein ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis !, s'énerva Kankri, tout désireux qu'il était. Il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et le rapprocha de lui. J'ai vraiment envie de toi."

Il souleva la tête pour déposer un rapide et léger baiser sur ses lèvres, douces contre les siennes. Ils étaient si proches, en cet instant, à deux doigts de ne faire plus qu'un. Leur ombre se mélangeaient sur le sol, l'entrejambe de Cronus contre les cuisses de Kankri, leur sexe érigé en contact. Le motard bougea un peu, ajusta sa position, et sa verge frotta celle de son partenaire.

"Je suis déjà à toi, babe", murmura sensuellement Cronus à son oreille, son souffle se répandant encore à cette occasion sur la peau éveillée de Kankri. Le prêtre resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son amant, légèrement anxieux.

"Tu me promets de ne pas me faire mal ?

- Je t'ai déjà fait mal ? Je ne crois pas. Fais-moi confiance, lui sourit l'homme avec indulgence, son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure.

- Pardon. Je te fais confiance."

Le motard baissa la tête, juste assez pour poser son front contre celui de Kankri, souriant toujours.

"Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime…"

Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

"Que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu m'es tellement précieux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Cronus. Plus que tout."

_Plus que Dieu Lui-même ? Bien sûr._

"Eh, Cronus… Peut-on allumer la lumière ?

- Euh…, hésita l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'éteindre il y a dix minutes de ça ?

- Je sais que je te l'ai demandé, sourit Kankri, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Mais je veux te voir."

_Je veux que Dieu nous voie. _

"Ca marche, babe."

Cronus se déplaça un peu, suffisamment pour appuyer sur le petit interrupteur, et éclabousser toute la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre désagréable. Il se remit en place immédiatement après, pressant la tête de son membre contre l'entrée de Kankri, qui put alors en sentir les pulsations impatientes. Et quand le motard se poussa en lui avec précaution, une vérité éclata à l'esprit de Kankri. Ce qu'il faisait - faire l'amour avec un homme, trahir son vœu, s'offrir à la joie de la chair tout en parlant avec Dieu - était odieux. Mais pourtant, il en tirait autant de honte que de plaisir. Il se moquait de Dieu, il le provoquait même. Il attirait toute son attention sur ce que le péché de l'un de ses fidèles - aimer, être aimé, faire l'amour.

Il se complaisait dans le vice et la dépravation.

Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans sa chair, ses nerfs et ses os. Son cœur battait vite et chaque fois qu'il imaginait le regard de Dieu posé sur eux, les observant alors qu'ils accomplissaient ce que deux humains pouvaient faire de plus beau dans l'amour, son plaisir augmentait. L'ignominie et l'excitation se mêlaient dans son sang et couraient dans ses veines, électrifiant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Et c'était incroyablement _bon. _

Cronus le pilonnait maintenant avec plus de force, son visage près du sien. Ses mouvements de reins étaient secs et précis, ne ratant jamais sa prostate. A chaque coup porté contre son point G, le prêtre tordait délicieusement le dos, ses mains agrippant fermement les épaules du motard pour ne pas glisser. Le motard se chargeait pour sa part de maintenir ses cuisses largement ouvertes, ses larges mains poussant si fort contre sa peau que le prêtre pouvait déjà savoir qu'il en resterait des marques le lendemain matin.

Mais il s'en foutait. Il avait le sentiment que le sexe de Cronus était toujours plus dur en lui, ses mouvements toujours plus profonds, et cela changeait sa raison en instinct animal. Plus. _Plus. _Plus de contacts, plus de plaisir, plus de honte et d'insolence.

_M'entendez-Vous, Seigneur, quand je Vous parle ? S'il Vous plaît, écoutez-moi…_

Kankri remonta sa main sur le cou de Cronus avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux, lisses, pour les ébouriffer, ses ongles plantés dans le scalp du motard chaque fois que ses coups de reins étaient trop brutaux pour lui. Sa croix rebondissait sur sa poitrine pâle entre deux gouttes de sueur. Son bas-ventre lui brûlait et sa longueur dégoulinait de liquide séminal, tachant son propre ventre de perles transparentes.

_Je me sens bien dans cette débauche. _

Il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement quand le sommet du sexe de Cronus vint taper, vigoureusement, sa prostate une nouvelle fois. Kankri ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et tombant raide contre le matelas, il s'allongea, laissant son amant le surplomber de toute sa longueur. Kankri en profita pour prendre en main sa propre érection et se toucher, lentement pour ne pas venir instantanément. Le motard lui adressa un sourire en coin, les yeux mi-clos.

"Je… Merde… Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je peux t'aime mais… Bordel, je perds le contrôle sur mes sentiments pour toi, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux souffles courts.

_Parce qu'il m'aime plus que Vous ne pourrez jamais le faire. _

Kankri hocha la tête, soudainement conscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et humidifiaient ses tempes. Depuis quand pleurait-il ? Était-ce la joie ou la honte qui remplissait ainsi ses yeux ? Quand Cronus remarqua les perles salées sur ses joues replètes, il se pencha pour les embrasser et les avaler.

"Shh, tout va bien Kan… Je suis là pour toi. Tu le sais, hein ?"

Il déposa un baiser sur sa paupière gauche.

"Bien sûr que je le sais", murmura le prêtre, souriant malgré ses larmes.

Cronus accéléra en lui, gagnant en vitesse mais pas en violence, tout en murmurant à son oreille une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles, embrassant sa bouche et son nez avec douceur et précaution. Kankri avait le sentiment d'être aussi facilement cassable que de la porcelaine avec le motard, qui mettait toujours dans ses gestes une douceur extrême.

Il se tenait actuellement très proche de lui, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, à respirer son parfum et chatouiller sa peau de ses cheveux décoiffés. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Kankri n'était plus capable de savoir si cette main ou ce genou lui appartenait. Ils n'étaient plus rien d'autre qu'une forme confuse, pantelante et aimante. Ils échangeaient leurs baisers sans plus les compter, y mettant tout l'amour et la passion qu'ils pouvaient éprouver. Kankri ne pouvait tout simplement pas expliquer, ou mettre ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était puissant, déformant le monde dans son entièreté, et plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui à cet instant.

_Pour ma part, je crois ne plus pouvoir douter : Cronus est celui que j'aime le plus. _

Le prêtre augmenta la vitesse de sa paume sur sa longueur et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sa main libre désormais nerveusement tremblante sur les draps. L'orgasme était si près qu'il en était presque douloureux. Deux ou trois coups contre sa prostate plus tard, il jouissait finalement avec soulagement dans sa propre main, son corps tout entier tendu et sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Spasmodiquement, ses muscles internes se resserrèrent autour de la verge du motard, qui après un profond et dernier gémissement, atteignit l'orgasme. Sa semence se déversa dans le corps du prêtre alors qu'il se tenait arqué, paralysé par la puissance de son extase, puis l'homme retomba contre son amant, épuisé mais heureux.

Les deux hommes eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces, Kankri se relevant le premier pour nettoyer sa main du sperme qui la souillait, avant de se rallonger. Il faisait désormais face à Cronus, installé sur le flanc lui aussi, et ils prirent quelques secondes pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, muets et le souffle erratique. Cronus caressa la joue de son amant du bout des doigts et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

"Tu pleures encore… Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?"

_Seigneur, je souhaite vous dire quelque chose… _

"Hein ? Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal."

Kankri essuya d'un revers de main ses yeux, ne sachant pas lui-même la raison de ses larmes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Cronus, je vais bien."

Il essaya de lui donner un sourire sincère pour le rassurer.

"Peux-tu venir dormir sur mon torse ? J'aimerais que tu restes là pour la nuit…"

Il tapota tout en parlant son poitrail de sa main pour l'inviter à s'y installer. Cronus accepta silencieusement, quittant sa place pour s'allonger contre son amant. Il se posa sur le corps de Kankri, l'écrasant sous son poids, sa tête placée aussi délicatement que possible sur sa poitrine. Kankri glissa une main à travers ses cheveux et sourit.

"Dors bien, Cronus."

Le motard bâilla.

"Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Kanny."

_Je suis vraiment désolé. _

Cronus ferma les yeux et, rapidement, Kankri put sentir son souffle devenir plus profond et il comprit que son amant s'était assoupi. Il continua de caresser distraitement ses cheveux pour quelques minutes encore, avant de récupérer sa main. Lentement, il joignit ses deux paumes devant son visage et clôt ses paupières à son tour. Il pensa à la petite vierge à la peau livide, à ses supplications ignorées. Et il se mit à prier.

_Si tout cela était un test, Seigneur… J'ai peur d'avoir échoué._


End file.
